The Focus - A Final Fantasy 13 story
by quinny316
Summary: Kazu Leone. A man who is on a path of revenge will be sent on a time travelling journey of his life. He is about to learn that the world in a way doesn't revolve around him and from this, he will hopefully correct the sins he has already committed.


**The Focus**** - A Final Fantasy 13 story.**

**Characters**; Kazu Leone (character I have created), and other characters from Final Fantasy 1 – 13.

**Words**; 691.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Final Fantasy or any of its characters and make no profit from this Fanfic. I do however hope that this would be an enjoyable story for anyone who would read it.

**Introduction**

What if it was possible for someone to leap through all of the Final Fantasy realms, meet up with characters from that particular realm, before leaping to another? This is a Final Fantasy 13 story of a character I created named Kazu Leone. A strong willed young man who only knows the path of destruction. At 20 years of age, he is about to embark on a time traveling journey of his life through the power of crystallization. He is branded a focus that would define who he is and why this is happening to him for the sake of his lost parents; who he believes were taken away from him by the Sanctum. Experiencing this at such a young age has led him on a path of revenge; to destroy Cocoon. Ultimately his destiny crosses paths with a group of L'Cie, who have fought and clawed their way back to Cocoon after a series of unfortunate events.

This is where Kazu's story begins.

**Prologue**

Survive.

Anger, Hatred and Loneliness. These are the words that have defined what I have become. My name is Kazu Leone. I am someone who you do not want to cross paths with. My innocent upbringing was stripped away by the Sanctum. At the age of 7, I was living happily on the outskirts of Yaschas Massif with my mom and dad; before a group of soldiers appeared. My parents hid me in an old rusty piece of machinery before they were taken away from the sight of my eyes. However my father left me with an important message I will never forget. Survive. I knew from that day on-wards, my life has been a boat ride... full of waves of anger, hatred, and loneliness hitting me with everything they've got. The thought of my mom and dad being taken away helped me survive this place in what became known to me as hell.

One night, I had a dream that may have given my life a bit of purpose. An entity came to me. She told me that one day when I am vulnerable to something; I will learn the truth behind my existence. To this day I still have no understanding to what she said. It's probably because I have been consumed by hatred so much, I haven't considered thinking about it with much thought. She gave me a gift by the way, after waking up from that dream. I found a tattoo on my right forearm that granted me powers of destruction; which I use to inflict upon anyone or anything that stands in my way.

Survive. I have survived through many disasters, obstacles of strength and fitness. I have even been approved of my valour in battle. A Fal'Cie named Titan gifted me a weapon, an iron pole infused with the power of rage, after conquering a maze like arena called the Faultwarrens. Then, someone called Barthandellus heard of me and came to my aid. He told me about his quest. Destroy Cocoon. He wanted something called the Maker to return to this world. I couldn't care less. However, if joining his military will help me get my revenge, I was prepared to give him my soul. Here, I became someone who people feared. A secret weapon to Pulse military. Rumours of my existence spread far and wide as the Dark Avenger. The boy who's innocence was harsh-fully taken from him long ago by the Sanctum.

Now at 20 years of age, my destiny has brought me to the capital city, Eden. I have been ordered to destroy Orphan, a Fal'Cie who is the power source that keeps this city alive. I have fought many battles against the Sanctum since the day Barthandellus discovered me, and I stand here before drawing weapons against 6 people; who are also L'Cie. Only thing is, these people - who have chosen a path against their focus have a destined desire to protect their beloved capital city from any harm. Especially from the likes of me. What a shameful waste. These people, these monsters, this city, this world, it doesn't matter.

They shall know the pain and suffering they have caused me.

A/N:

Okay so this is my first Fanfic I have written. It is a bit short, but it's only the prologue. My goal for this piece was for anyone who reads this, to try and get to know what kind of person Kazu is, and how much of a rough life he's had. And I believe as the story continues, it will get better. I know I have set myself a big challenge for myself to complete this story. But I have a lot of ideas on how I want to go about this.

Anyway I hope you've enjoyed reading my very first piece, and I'll try and have the 1st chapter posted ASAP.

Please, feel free to share your thoughts about this as it would be much appreciated.

Many thanks

Quinny.


End file.
